Sweet Moments
by starfireten
Summary: These are some drabbles I had thought of, I hope you enjoy them guys and don't forget R&R! Also I take ideas
1. Fireworks

**Sweet Moments:**

**Me: Okay I have seen so many of these that I really wanted to make one so please go easy on me.**

**Kagome: Starfire does not own the show 'Inuyasha' or the characters. **

**Both: Enjoy!**

**First one shot: Fireworks.**

Kagome was Inuyasha's lap, watching the beautiful fireworks for the celebration of Naraku's death. Soon after his death, Inuyasha and Kagome had finally confessed their love to each other.

"Hey Inu?" Kagome asked, looking up at Inuyasha.

"Yea?" He responded, nuzzling into her neck.

"If Kikyo was still alive, would you be with her?" She asked, seriously.

Inuyasha shook his head which meant no.

Kagome tilted her head, wondering why.

"I wouldn't because I love you and only you, Kagome, I only loved Kikyo because I felt sorry for her because she got killed by Naraku. You're beautiful, strong, sweet, and you like me for what I am, unlike Kikyo, she liked my human side not all of me like you." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome smiled lovely then leaned closer to him. Her lips pressed against Inuyasha's. It was only a soft one though.

They both parted for air, and went back to the fireworks,

"Kagome, Inuyasha come on ramens ready!" Shippo yelled, running back inside.

Inuyasha smirked as he got up. He held out his muscular hand out so Kagome could grasp it.

Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand. They walked hand in hand to the hut when the last red heart shaped firework had gone.

**Ta da! Whatcha think of my first ch of these oneshots? I really want 3 reviews til I upload the second one. And please read my story and review it; High School of Heaven.**

**P.S.: I need help on ch. of it.**


	2. Baby Talk

**Sweet Moments Chapter 2**

**Me: Yes I told you I'd upload it if I got the reviews! I wrote this the same day I wrote chapter 1.**

**Shippo: Starfireten doesn't own Inuyasha or the characters but enjoy!**

**#2: Baby Talk**

In Tokyo, Japan, a married couple was teaching their baby, Yuki to talk.

"Say Mama, come on you can do it." The wife cooed to her child.

"Kagome, you should know that Yuki's first word will be daddy." The husband said, smirking.

"Sure, Inuyasha whatever you say" Kagome said with sarcasm.

Yuki had her mother's eyes, mouth, and personality. Also she has her father's long silver hair, his temper, and his adorable ears! She was wearing a blue baby dress, and blue baby boots.

Yuki's mouth was starting to move like she was going to say something.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her, hoping she would say what they wanted to hear.

"Ramen!" Yuki yelled, cutely.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at her first word.

"So cute." Kagome said, rubbing her hand on Yuki's ear.

Yuki giggled and touched her mama's nose.

"Nice job, squirt." Inuyasha said, smirking again.

Both Inuyasha's and Yuki's stomachs started to growl.

"I know what you want Inu, but Yuki sweetie what would you like" Kagome asked, getting up.

"Ramen!" She yelled, clapping her tiny hands.

Kagome giggled then went into the kitchen and started to make their ramen.

Soon after everyone ate, Kagome and Inuyasha were putting Yuki to bed.

"Goodnight, Yuki." Kagome said, lovingly.

Yuki just smiled as she went into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha smiled then picked up Kagome bridal style.

Kagome whispered an 'eeep' so she wouldn't wake up Yuki.

Inuyasha walked into their bedroom, and laid on the right side of the bed as he lied down on the left side.

"Night, love." Inuyasha said, as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

Kagome just smiled sleepily then fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon he also had fallen asleep.

**That's all for ch. 2 folks! Stay tune for chapter 3 coming soon, but I'd like 2 reviews about what you think of this one~ Have a nice wonderful day.**


	3. The Picnic Date

**Ch. 3: The Picnic Date~**

**Me: Hi! Thank you all for viewing and reviewing this story. I got inspired by a lot of people. Anywayyyyyy I'd like to say for the viewers, who read High School of Heaven is that I am starting to write it the chapter, and boyyyy it took me a long time for an idea.**

**Kagome: -nods-**

**Me: Sheesh it was hard! Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Miroku: I humbly say that Starfireten does not own this show or any of us.**

**The Picnic Date~**

One afternoon on a warm summer's day a certain half demon asked his girlfriend to a nice picnic.

"Sure Inuyasha, I would like that." The girl replied happily.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed his girlfriend's cheek, then ran to his red truck.

"See ya tomorrow, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, smirking.

Kagome waved, as she was blushing, her cheeks were a rosy red color.

Inuyasha waved back then hopped into his truck and drove off, happy about the next day.

**(The Next Day)**

Inuyasha got out of his red truck with a picnic basket in his right hand. He went to the door and knocked on it.

Out came Kagome's brother Souta eating a poptart with one hand.

"Kagome, your boyfriend is here!" Souta yelled, munching on his strawberry poptart.

Kagome walked over to the door, blushing at what her brother said.

"Hey, Inu." Kagome said, looking at him from top to bottom.

Inuyasha was wearing a red polo shirt with black jeans while Kagome wore a nice green shirt, and blue jeans.

"Ready to go, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome nodded, and took Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha smiled, and guided Kagome to the passenger's seat. He opened the door, let her in, and then closed it for her. Soon he went to the driver's seat.

He closed his car door, and then turned to Kagome smiling sweetly.

"We're going to a secret place of mine." He said, turning on the engine.

Kagome kissed his cheek, and then turned to the front.

"I can't wait." She said, smiling lovingly.

Inuyasha smiled back then drove off!

_(30 minutes later)_

After a while they finally arrived to the location.

The scenery was just gorgeous.

It was a forest with apple, and sakura blossom trees everywhere. In the background you could hear a small waterfall.

"Oh wow.." Kagome said, astonished.

"So I take it, you like it?" Inuyasha asked, holding her hand.

"No, I love it!" Kagome yelled, kissing him on the lips.

Inuyasha smiled into the kiss as he started to kiss back.

As they parted for air, Inuyasha held out his hand.

"Let's go eat, Kags." He said, with a toothy smile on his face.

Kagome nodded, and then grabbed his hand.

They both got out of the car, and walked into the forest hand in hand, thinking of what wonderful life they would have together. Forever..

**The End! Finallay that took me four pages to right on paper. Four! Well you be glad on this one cause I wrote out ch. 4 too, sooo review or no cookiesss~**


	4. Clouds

**Sweet Moments:**

**Chapter 4: Clouds.**

**Me: Hey guys, I see not many people review my story, but I wish you guys could since I love what you think.**

**Kagome: Yes please review for us!**

**Me: Also thanks sesshybabe123, , and foxboy56 for reviewing ^^.**

**Me: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or the show. Enjoy and review.**

One remember able in autumn, an almost married couple were laying on the soft grass, seeing what they could find in the sky.

"I see a giant dragon eating ice cream." The girl said, pointing to it.

"Well," The guy said, turning to his fiancé, "I see the most beautiful in the world named Kagome."

Kagome blushed at her fiancée, smiling.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." She replied, happily.

On October 10, last month Kagome secretly had found out that she was pregnant with Inuyasha's baby.

"Hey Inu, I need to tell you something." She said, holding his hand.

Inuyasha nodded in response, letting her speak.

"Well, um w-we're having a b-baby." Kagome shuddered, as her eyes were closed tightly.

A minute later, Inuyasha stood up, scooped Kagome up in his arms and spun her around.

"Imma be a dad!" He yelled with glee.

Then he set her down softly.

Kagome nodded, and giggled lovingly at her soon to be husband.

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha surprised her with the most passionate kiss that she had ever received.

As they kissed, the clouds formed into tiny baby shapes.

Tiny sweet half demon baby…

**The End~**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter today. Also I can't post ch. 5 til Christmas Day because Imma be busy these days! Please review for Christmas! ^^**


	5. Under the Mistletoe

**Ch. 5: Under the Mistletoe~**

**Me: Hey! I see you all love my stories now mostly this one. I wanted to say that it's a privilege to write these for you all.**

**Kagome: Starfireten does not own Inuyasha or me.**

On a cold winter Christmas Eve there was a school Christmas party going on.

Two best friends were at a table eating some of the snacks named Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome had a crush on her best friend, Inuyasha of course.

Secretly Inuyasha did as well. He liked her because she was the only one who stood up for him when he was a kid. She didn't want him to be human or just a demon; she just wanted him to be himself.

"So how is the BBQ sandwich?" Kagome asked, eating a Christmas cookie.

"It's really good, wanna try it?" He asked, nicely.

She nodded and smiled happily, willing to try it.

Inuyasha smirked, ripped a huge piece off, and gave it to her.

Kagome smiled as she was eating the sandwich.

"That was awesome!" She yelled quietly with excitement.

"Glad you like it." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome nodded and really wanted her own one.

Not thinking twice, Inuyasha got up from his seat.

"I'll get you one." He said, smirking.

Kagome smiled as he left to the snack table.

'_He's so sweet.' _She thought, with love in her eyes.

She thought about why she loved him so dearly. From his smirk to his adorable ears is what she had loved. Everything.

After a minute later, Inuyasha came back with Kagome's sandwich, and two bottled cokes.

"Thanks, Inu." Kagome said, trying not to blush.

"You're so welcome, Kags." He replied, sitting down next to her.

Soon after they drank their cokes, and ate their food, they got up then started to leave.

Kagome stopped to tie her shoe since it got untied.

"Um K-Kagome." Inuyasha shuddered, pointing above the two.

Kagome looked up, and suddenly her chocolate colored eyes widened.

It was mistletoe, hanging above the two.

Kagome got up and looked at Inuyasha with a blush.

"T-This is n-new." She shuddered as well.

Inuyasha nodded then scratched behind his head.

"I guess we should-"

Inuyasha crashed his lips onto Kagome's. Kagome slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck to bring him closer.

As they parted Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time." Inuyasha said, smiling.

"M-Me t-too." Kagome replied, shuddering.

"Well then would you go out with me?" Inuyasha asked, holding her hands.

Kagome eyes widened then smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I will go out with you!" She replied, hugging him.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged back.

They held hands then left to go home and sleep about this night.

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked it and review, also check out my profile, and do my poll please.~**


	6. Deep In the Meadows!

**Sweet Moments Chapter 6:**

**Deep in the Meadows**

**Me: Hey Everyone! I'm putting this up on the exact day I posted my other story, 'High School of Heaven' since I haven't posted in a while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the show!**

Kagome was walking side by side with her mate, Inuyasha. The sky was blue with clouds moving slow as the sun was shining on something further ahead.

Inuyasha looked down on his sweet mate that he loved, and smiled. He was taking her to a place he found when he was hunting dinner one night.

"We're almost there." He said, intertwining his big hand with her hand.

She smiled and she went on her tippy toes, and kissed his cheek. He smiled at her as they walked alittle further.

Soon in about they reached the location.

Kagome gasped in delight seeing the beautiful meadow. There were her favorite white flowers, daisies. She ran to the meadow and jumped into the daisy filled meadow.

Inuyasha followed suit. They were lying down in the middle of the meadow.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and gave him a quick yet slow peck.

"I love it! Thank you Inuyasha." She said, lovingly.

Inuyasha nodded in reply then brought her close and kissed her.

They stayed there until night fell, and since that day they came about every two days.

**The End~**

**I hope you liked it! The reason why it took so long is on the new chapter on High School of Heaven. Please R&R!**


	7. Rain

**Sweet Moments Chapter 7!**

'**Rain'**

**Me: Hey guys I know it's been awhile Im super doper sorry! Im trying to think of an idea for chapter 7 on High School of Heaven, I feel stupid that I haven't updated. Well on with the story.**

**Myoga: Starfireten does not own Inuyasha or Kagome or even our show. –gets squished by me-**

**Me: Don't rub it in next time I'll put Jaken instead of you! Anyway here we go!**

On a warm sunny day in spring in Tokyo, Japan there were two people that secretly had a crush on each other, but sadly neither of them knew while others did.

One was a human well miko to be exact. She was wearing a light green blouse, white jeans, and black boots. Her ebony hair was made into a high ponytail to reveal her chocolate brown eyes.

The other one was half demon or a dog hanyou. He had long silver hair that reached to his almost to the heel of his foot. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. He had the most adorable white dog ears, and the most gorgeous eyes.

"Hey Kagome I got you something." The hanyou said, reaching inside his pocket.

Kagome, the girl, tilted her head in confusion.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked, wanting to know.

What was in his pocket she wonders? It was her favorite flower, a Lily-of-the-Valley.

"Oh wow Inu it's beautiful." She replied, hugging him.

Inuyasha blushed then hugged her back. Soon a light rumbled sound was heard. Thunder.

Kagome looked up then stopped looking right into Inuyasha's eyes. Soon they started to lean forward and then their lips touched.

By that kiss they knew they liked it each other, it was passionate yet soft. They would have continued but then rain slowly flew down.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and then ran to her house. Soon after that they just loved the rain.

The End~

Me: That's the story~ I hope you liked it and… well tonight I found out my grandpa died.. So if I write slow now it's cause this is the second time someone died this year.. Please R&R


	8. Warmth

**Chapter 8: Warmth**

**By: Me, Starfireten~**

**Me: Hey guys I apologize from not being here for a while. If you wanna know you'll see after the chapter. Anyway enough about pathetic me, enjoy the chapter!**

**Rin: Starfireten does not own Inuyasha or the characters but I luv her! –hugs Starfireten- **

On a cold winter night, there was a couple were sitting in a hut infront of them was a warm fire infront of them.

"Hey Inuyasha?" The girl asked, looking up at the dog eared boy.

"Yea Kagome?" He asked looking down at her.

"Can you hold me, it's c-cold." She said, shivering.

Even though that there was fire infront of them it was still cold to her since she was well a human. Inuyasha nodded as he picked her up and placed her in his lap. Kagome snuggled into his chest with her arms around him. He smirked then kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, love." He said, leaning on the wall.

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes. She was fast asleep dreaming of the future. She leaned her head on his chest.

The one thing she loved more than his ears was his warmth.

**Well about me not being here I've been trying to get AB honor roll, family dying, and tons more. So please be patient with me and I love you all see ya next time.**

**~Starfirten**


	9. Storms

**Sweet Moments Ch. 9**

**By: Starfireten**

**Me: Hey guys this chapter 9 of Sweet Moments! This chapter I got from a night that frighten me but in my dreams someone special calmed me down but instead of being comforted in dreams this will be real.**

**Rin: Starfireten does not own any of us or the show teehee, how did I do?**

**Me: Great, you did great… well let's hit this show on the road! **

**Chapter 9: Storms**

One stormy night there was a special girl who kept turning in her sleep. The storm kept scaring her since well she was afraid of storms. It all started when she was six when her father died in a car accident in a storm. That memory just kept running through her head every time there was a storm.

Her eyes that were shut kept shedding tears that trailed down her round cheeks that were covered by her blanket.

She kept saying in her sleep 'No... no daddy no!' A certain hanyou opened his eyes seeing the girl he loved tossing and turning and saying those words that she repeated.

He got up then walked over to her, after that he bent down infront of her. He placed his muscular hand onto her cheek and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"Kagome..wake up Kagome." He said, softly and comfortingly.

Her eyes started to open seeing the hanyou above her. Her brown, chocolate eyes locked with his golden, amber ones. Tears began to flow down again as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Inuyasha can you help me go to sleep peacefully please" She pleaded, wiping her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded placing her in his lap. He placed the blanket on her as he rubbed his hand in her hair humming a sleepy tone.

Kagome felt better a tiny bit since that tone was from the lullaby her father sang to her as a child.

Her eyes started to droop and she yawned from alittle longer of the tone. Her eyes then closed and her breathing began to slow down.

Inuyasha smiled then pressed his lips onto her forehead.

"Good night Kagome." He said, continuing to soothe her with rubbing his hand on her head.

From that moment on she never got that bad memory when storms came since she had her hero next to her by her side.

**The End~**

**Well that was sweet, and the thing about this is that my father did not die or isn't dead I just put that since her father was hardly mention in the show so poof. Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep night ya'll!**


	10. Lovely Welcome Back

**Sweet Moments Chapter 10:**

**Lovely Come**

**Buyo: Meowww (Starfireten does not own Inuyasha or the characters on the show. Please enjoy the chapter!)**

Kagome was working on the field harvesting herbs for Lady Keade. She gathered a lot so she was heading to Lady Keade's house until something had its arms around her from behind.

She knew those arms very much. She set the herbs in the basket on the ground and turned to face the man.

It was her husband, Inuyasha. He came back a day early from his journey with Miroku to kill a mongoose demon.

"Koinu you're back." She said hugging him. Even though he left for three days she had missed him dearly.

"Hey, you're heading back to Keade's?" He asked, laying his chin on her head.

He inhaled her scent into his nose. Cherry Blossoms is what she smelt of and he loved it every time he smelt it.

She nodded then looked at him. Inuyasha and she both released to walk to Keade's together. Inuyasha grabbed the basket with one hand then held her hand with the other one.

Kagome smiled as they walked side by side together. Who knew it was a great day to pick herbs.

**The End! Hope you liked this chapter it popped into my head when I was sleeping. ^^ please review if you like it because I love reviews!**


	11. See You Soon

**Sweet Moments Chapter 11:**

**See you Soon.**

**Ayame: Starfireten does not own Inuyasha or the characters on the show!~**

Today was a sad day. Inuyasha was going to leave for a few days for another mission about a bear demon stealing food from the villagers.

Kagome wasn't crying or moping she understood that he had to leave with Miroku, their perverted friend well not anymore.

Kagome grabbed a basket of meat and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Becareful, Inuyasha." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Keh, I'm always careful I'm the strongest hanyou!" He said, with pride.

Kagome giggled then leaned up and gave him a kiss. Inuyasha smiled and replied to it. As they parted she promised him a big stack of ramen when he got home.

Inuyasha smirked and kissed his mate again then waved. He left to Miroku's house.

"See you soon." Kagome whispered, going back into the hut.

She knew he would come back faster than light since the days go fast to her so she knew she would see him soon.

**The End! Thank you Breeluv and LBricker88 for the sweet review yesterday! ^^ Well I feel fast right now cause it's a day after I posted ch. 10! Please Review!~~**


	12. Tutoring

**Sweet Moments Chapter 12:**

**Tutoring**

**Myoga: Starfireten does not own Inuyasha or the characters please enjoy this drabble!**

In the Modern Time there were two certain people at the boy's house to help him be tutored. Those two were best friends though secretly they liked each other maybe even love.

"Kaggie this is hard!" The guy said, placing his head on the desk.

"Relax Inu it's very easy." The girl replied, leaning over to him.

Kagome and Inuyasha were working on Algebra since Inuyasha had a D- in it while Kagome had an A+.

"Here I'll make you a deal, if you do two problems and their right I'll let you do anything you want." Kagome said, sitting on a chair.

Inuyasha nodded to her then worked on them. After a few minutes he finished them.

"Kagome I finished."He said, smiling towards her.

Kagome turned towards him then walked up to him. She looked at the problems and smiled. They were all right.

"Good job Inuyasha." She said, smiling.

"Okay since I got them right I need you to close your eyes." Inuyasha said, turning his chair to her.

Kagome nodded as she closed her eyes. She wandered what Inuyasha would do to her.

Inuyasha blushed then leaned towards her closer and closer until. His lips had met hers.

Kagome's eyes went up but then slowly closed again. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist.

Soon they pulled back, smiling at each other. Kagome glanced at the clock showing it was already six o'clock. She got up and so did Inuyasha.

"I gotta go but we can go back to tutoring tomorrow." She said, kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha nodded as he led her to the door. Kagome smiled and before she left she said,

"Next time kissing won't work for stopping tutoring." She said, walking off.

Inuyasha laughed then went inside.

**The End! Please Review ^^**


	13. Shopping

**Sweet Moments Ch. 13:**

**Shopping **

**Hojo: U-um Starfireten does not own Inuyasha or the characters –runs away with medicine- Free Medicine for all!**

**Me: -hits Hojo- Some people don't want medicine –replaces medicine with cake slices- Enjoy the story and Review!**

In modern day Japan a couple named Inuyasha and Kagome were at a store to get some groceries.

"Hey Inu, you think we need more eggs?" She asked, as she strolled through the aisles.

You see these two lived with each other since they started going steady and loved each other very much.

"Yea, because I just love your scrambled eggs." Inuyasha replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling into her neck.

"N-not now Inu w-we're in public." She shuddered, blushing.

Inuyasha chuckled, but nodded as he released her and walked alongside her to get the items they needed.

Soon they went towards the exit, Kagome tripped from a man throw a banana peel on the floor and started to fall backwards.

Before she fell onto the concrete, Inuyasha caught her, by wrapping one arm around her waist then placed other hand on the back of her head.

"T-Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said, blushing.

"Keh no problem." He replied, lifting her back up.

Kagome smiled then gave him a small peck, but before she pulled back he kissed her back.

They would have continued if a kid wasn't staring at them with an ice cream cone. The ice cream fell onto the floor.

"Mommy! Two people are making the smoochy faces with each other!" She yelled, running towards her mother.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and then ran off with their groceries to their car. They promised themselves to not kiss at the exit of a store ever again.

**The End! **

**I hope you liked it ^^ Please review!**


	14. Roller Skating

**Sweet Moments Chapter 14:**

**Roller skating**

**Me: Okay this is from a dream I had about me and my crush don't judge me please /./ Also sorry for the lateness **

**Suikostsu: Starfireten does not own Inuyasha or Kagome and Inuyasha only the plot, enjoy.**

As it turned to night a couple was driving to a roller skating rink.

The girl was wearing a light green tank top, some blue jean shorts,and some sneakers. Her hair was left down, but wavy. This was her first time going to roller skate.

The guy was wearing just a plain red t-shirt, jeans, and some sneakers. The good thing about this guy is that he is great at skating.

As they arrived to the skating rink, they got out of the truck and smiled at each other.

"Inuyasha this is gonna be fun! I can't wait to try skating." She said, holding his hand.

"Well Kagome don't forget you may fall a few times." He replied, rubbing his free hand behind his head.

"No I won't." She said, smiling bright.

"How do you know you never skated?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"I won't fall because you'll always catch me." Kagome replied, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Inuyasha blushed at the heart warming things she said, but it was true. He would always catch her whenever she would fall.

Inuyasha and Kagome shared a kiss, and then went into the building, knowing that Inuyasha would always catch her.

_The End~_

**I hope you liked this chapter until next time!**

**R&R**


	15. Jealousy

**Sweet Moments chapter 15: **

**Jealousy**

**Me: Finally got some inspiration for another chapter! –clapping- Aww thank you –bows-**

**Inuyasha: Yea yea yea, just get on with the story!**

**Me: Hey! Shush I will make Kagome be with Kouga instead!**

**Inuyasha: O-okay.**

**Me: Thank you, anyway I do not own Inuyasha or the characters.**

Inuyasha was tapping his foot annoyed since that flea bag was here talking to his Kagome again. He was about to the point of punching that smirk off his face.

Kagome then waved to Kouga good bye as he ran fast to the North. Kagome smiled as she walked towards Inuyasha.

"You don't have to be so jealous Inuyasha." She said, placing her hand on his arm.

"Keh who said I was jealous of that idiot!" He said, turning his head to the side blushing.

"Okay whatever you say Inu but just remember, I would never leave you for Kouga or for anyone in fact." She replied, walking towards their hut.

Inuyasha turned back to her absence and smiled.

'_Keh gotta love my wife.' _He thought following her inside.

From that point on he knew he couldn't be jealous since he always knew his wife would be by his side no matter what.

**The End! Hope you liked the chapter and please R&R!**

**Love you all**


	16. Bath Time!

**Sweet Moments Chapter 16:**

**Bath Time!**

**Me: Hey guys its time for another chapter of Sweet Moments!**

**Inuyasha: Yeah, yeah, yeah let's hurry this up, Starfireten does not own us or the show.**

**Me: Kagome can you sit Inuyasha please.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha sit!**

**-Inuyasha hits the ground-**

**Me: Okay on with the story!**

Inuyasha was running towards a huge rock to hide from Kagome. Beforehe ran, Kagome said that they should take a bath together since they've been married.

"Inuyasha come out here now!" Kagome yelled, angrily.

Inuyasha just sat down behind the rock with his arms crossed. Soon then he's beads started to only mean one thing.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled, while looking around.

Soon Inuyasha fell on the ground with a groan. Then Kagome ran towards his groan and smiled.

"There you are Inuyasha, come on let's go take a bath!" She said, pulling his arm.

"Keh! No way am I going into that bath." He replied, recovering from the sit.

"Please Inuyasha! I really want us to have some alone time." She said, blushing a bit.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he lifted her bridal style then ran to the hot springs. Sadly our hanyou friend didn't mean by 'alone time', she meant washing each other's hair.

Poor Inuyasha.

**The End! I hope you like this chapter since I sort of just thought of it. Anyway please R&R!**


	17. Baby Names

**Sweet Moments Chapter 17:**

**Baby Names**

**Me: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters and also thanks to all the viewers of my chapters! Love you all**

After a day of exterminating, Inuyasha stumbled upon a garden. He really wanted to give his wife so he gathered up a bouquet of flowers of all kinds. He smirked as he ran the rest of the way home.

Meanwhile, Kagome was rocking their almost two year old to sleep. They named their little girl, Aika. She yawned as she sucked her little clawed thumb. She mostly looked like Inuyasha except she had black highlight and chocolate eyes from her mother.

"Kagome I'm home." Inuyasha said, coming inside.

Kagome smiled as she got up with Aika in her arms. She walked towards Inuyasha and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"How was the extermination today?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"It went good, and I brought you something." Inuyasha replied, showing the bouquet.

Kagome gasped as she used free arm to place a hand on his cheek, which meant she was glad.

"Thank you Inuyasha their lovely, you can put them in that pot." She said, as she walked into Aika's room to put her to sleep.

Inuyasha nodded as he did what she instructed. He then filled a bowl with water and poured it into the pot.

Kagome then came back as he turned around to see her beautiful figure.

"It's getting close for our sunshine to be born." Kagome said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I see, so what would we call our pup if it's a boy or girl." Inuyasha replied, placing his hands on her hips.

"Well since I picked Aika's name how about you pick?" Kagome replied, with a smile.

"Okay, I guess Fukuko (Lucky Child) for girl, and Jinenji for boy." He replied, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Those are wonderful names, Inu." She said, hugging him even if she had a swollen belly.

That night, Inuyasha and Kagome were thinking of what happened if they had a boy or a girl.

**The End! I hope you liked it the chapter and also please R&R!**


	18. Memories

**Sweet Moments Chapter 18:**

**Memories**

**Me: And we're back! Hehehe okay before this story starts I would like to thank everyone who ever reviewed this story or even read it! You all give me the inspiration to continue this story so I thank ye.**

**Inuyasha: Yea yea yea, on with the story!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha sit!**

**Inuyasha: -hits ground- Ow! What the heck wench!**

**Kagome: Don't call me wench and besides let Starfire give her thanks she really loves her fans.**

**Inuyasha: Keh fine.**

**Me: Anyway thank you for reading my story and again I don't own any of this except the plot.**

Kagome was sitting down on the ground, leaning against the tree that her and Inuyasha had met. It was night time so the stars shined brightly.

'_It's been a month since I've returned here. It seems like it was just yesterday when Inuyasha was pinned to this tree.' _She thought, smiling bright.

"Hey Kagome!" A voice yelled, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Kagome looked up and saw her husband, Inuyasha.

"Oh hello Inuyasha." She said, smiling up at him sweetly.

Inuyasha jumped down off the tree to sit beside her.

"What are you doing out here, it's dangerous out here at night." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh I was just remembering the memories of how we met, and I know that's why I brought my bow and arrows." She said, showing him her bow and arrows.

"I see, I still can't believe your back." Inuyasha said, putting her in his lap.

Kagome nodded as she leaned her head against his chest hearing his heart beat. She smiled as she began to fall asleep.

Inuyasha kissed her head, and then looked up at the stars for the rest of the night.

**The End! **

**I hope you liked this chapter guys! Please R&R**


	19. Costumes

**Sweet Moments Chapter 19:**

**Costumes**

**Me: I know it's late by two day but I still want to do a Halloween chapter! So here it is! I do not own Inuyasha or the characters! Enjoy!**

It was time of the year again. The holiday called Halloween, trick or treaters going around houses in costumes trying to get some candy from the neighbors.

Souta, Kagome's brother was waiting for her downstairs. He was dressed as a black power ranger from the show _Power Ranger's Dino Thunder._

"Hurry up Kagome; I want to go trick or treating!" Souta yelled from downstairs.

"I am trying to Souta just hold on!" She yelled back from her own room.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha came into the house from the Bone Eaters Well. He saw Souta and stared blankly at him.

Souta turned to see Inuyasha and smiled excitedly and ran up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you're here! Wanna play soccer!" Souta ranted, jumping up and down.

"Souta what are you wearing…" Inuyasha replied, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh this! It's my costume for trick or treating!" Souta replied, bringing out his candy bag.

"Trick-or-treating?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"Yeah, wait you don't Halloween in your time!" Souta said. His face was in shock about that.

"No, anyway where's Kagome." He replied, sniffing Kagome's scent.

"Oh, sis is in here room." Souta said, pointing upstairs.

Inuyasha nodded as he ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. As he stopped to her door, he opened the door.

"Kagome we need to go get mo-," Inuyasha was interrupted by seeing Kagome in her costume.

She was wearing a little red riding hood costume. Inuyasha started blushing seeing how cute she looked.

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha barged into her room seeing her costume!

"Inuyasha you weirdo sit!" She yelled, blushing a deep red.

And so that night after a long time trick or treating, Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the Feudal Era, sadly though Kagome's grandfather was upset about the huge dent in Kagome's room from Inuyasha's fall.

**The End!**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Also I have a Halloween question for you viewers,**

**What were you for Halloween,**

**I was a phantom~ ^^ Anyway I hope you can review!**


	20. Rose

**Sweet Moments Chapter 20:**

**Rose**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own Inuyasha or the characters! **

**Enjoy**

Spring time was around the corner for the village. This was Kagome's favorite time of the year. She loved seeing everything bloom, grow, and the pretty colors of the trees.

Since she had left her world to be with Inuyasha, she had been happier than ever before. No school, no Hojo dates, and the best of all, no tests!

For now, Kagome was picking herbs for the head priestess, Keade. Suddenly Kagome felt a fast wind blow passed her and realized that it was her husband, Inuyasha. She smiled as she stood up to see him.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Inuyasha smiled as he returned the hug she had given him. Inuyasha was also glad that Kagome came back to stay with him. Since it was almost spring time, Inuyasha decided that he would get something for Kagome.

"Hey uh Kagome, I got you something." Inuyasha said, blushing.

He released his hold on Kagome and pulled something out of his sleeve. In his hands was a tiny little rose.

Kagome smiled brightly as she held the rose in her hands. She then bent down and placed the rose into her basket so she couldn't harm it.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She replied, kissing his cheek.

"K-Keh!" He replied, crossing his arms.

Even though they were married, Inuyasha always still blushed and said his little 'keh'.

Kagome smiled as she got her basket and locked her arm with his.

"Shall we go?" She asked, looking at him.

Inuyasha nodded and smiled brightly as they started to walk off. Since that day that rose had been planted and more started to spring up after that day.

**The End! **

**Thank you for waiting this long I am sooo sorry for posting this after a month? Anyway the reasonwhy is because I'm grounded for my bad grades in school. I get weekends off so I'll try to write stories in my notebook for this. Anyway R&R!**


	21. Candy Canes

**Sweet Moments Chapter 21:**

**Candy canes**

**Me: Hey guys! I know it's a little late for a Christmas chapter but oh well! I felt like we needed another one. Also to all of the reviewers and the people who read it, thank you. You guys give me some inspiration by reading it. So anyway I do not own 'Inuyasha' or the show!**

Christmas was coming in Modern Japan. All the trees were up, the gifts were wrapped, and the candy canes were hanging on the trees as well as the ornaments.

There was yet still one couple decorating their Christmas tree.

"Inuyasha, where are all of the candy canes!" Kagome exclaimed, looking in the kitchen for them.

"Therewsinghere." Inuyasha gurgled, while he was in the living room.

Apparently, Inuyasha had been eating most of the candy canes instead of putting ornaments on the tree.

"What!" She replied, not understanding a word he had just said.

As a few moments went by the hanyou had a candy cane in his mouth, and had red food coloring all over his face.

Kagome couldn't believe what she had seen right infront of her. She couldn't decide to either be angry or to laugh at him. Anger because he ate almost all of the candy canes and to laugh because he looked so funny!

Kagome couldn't contain the laughter any longer. She started to giggle seeing him like this. Inuyasha smirked at seeing her laugh at him. He then thought of an idea.

"So, think that's funny eh?" He said, walking closer to her.

Kagome's face soon paled as she saw that little spark in his eyes. She then 'eeeped' and ran off.

"Oh Kagome, I got something for you!" Inuyasha yelled all through the house.

Instead of decorating the tree, they had played a game of chase. All because of those candy canes.

**The End~ **

**Thank you for reading! Please R&R!~~**


End file.
